Es lebe der Kakao!
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Dedicado al cumpleaños de Kurayami Megami. / Suiza quiere hacerle el mejor chocolate a su hermana, por que siempre lo cuida. Paralelamente, Belgica hace lo mismo con Holanda, pero... a pesar de que le gusta el cacao, no es buena cocinando. No pairing.


**ºDisclaimer:** Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen.  
**ºClaim:** Suiza&Liechtenstein, Holanda&Belgica.  
**ºNotas: **En el traductor, no encontre una definicion exacta para ''Te quiero'', me aparecio Ich Liebe Dich'' que tambien es ''te amo'' en aleman, pero que conste que aca es solametne te quiero.  
**ºNotas(2):  
~Holanda's human name: **Ernest Reichart  
**~Belgica's human name: **Isabelle Reichart  
**~Liechtenstein's human name: **Lilian ''Lily'' Zwingli.  
**ºNotas(3): E**ste fic va dedicado a enteramente a **Kurayami Megami**, le pondre el mensaje emo al final xD

* * *

**º****Es lebe der Kakao!****º**

_~Suiza&Liechtenstein  
__Holanda&Belgica~_

_¡Porque el chocolate debe ser de todos, y para todos!_

_..._

**Suiza/Vash**

Nuestro querido Suiza estaba en su cocina, dando los ultimos retoques para lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Iba a aprovechar que su hermana, Lilian, estaba fuera en casa de Hungria. Si, como escuchaste, con Hungria. Pero ahi no terminaba el tema, tambien estaba Austria, o sea, Vash no iba a dejar a la inofensiva Lily con la amante del yaoi, no queria que su hermanita tuviera severos traumas irreversibles, como ya sabia que tenia la hermana menor de Kiku, Taiwan.

Hoy era una fecha importante para el suizo, era 14 de Febrero. Y como el era ''El señor de los Chocolates'', una vil replica a Willy Wonka, pero en fin, no podia dejar sin un delicioso regalo a su amada hermana Liechtenstein. La niña rubia, lo cuidaba todos los dias del año, se levantaba vaya a saber que hora para hacerle el desayuno, siempre le hacia todo lo que a él le gustaba, casi olvidandose de sus propios gustos. Claro, como buen hermano el le decia que deje de hacer eso, pero... ¡Lily se ponia a llorar! Y, como tambien era un caballero, no iba a dejar que una chica llore por la insensibilidad de un ex-mercenario.

Asi que hoy, todo iba por su hermana. ¡Se esforzaria y le daria el mejor chocolate que hubiese preparado antes! ¡Todo por Liechtenstein!

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Belgica/Isabelle**

La chica belga estaba en la cocina, totalmente sucia. Pero no con barro, o mugre, mas bien parecia ser... ¿Harina? Si, era harina.

Belgica no era una persona de ensuciarse muy a menudo en la cocina, bueno, quiza si, pero hoy tenia un motivo especial. Era el dia del ''amor'' y la ''amistad'', pero mucho a eso a ella no le importaba en ese momento. Habia decidido que hoy era el dia de la ''Hermandad'', lo que queria decir que la pasaria TODO el dia con Holanda, su ''queridisimo'' hermano mayor.

Entre comillas porque sabia que el holandes se hartaba de todo ser que este alrededor suyo, aunque ella, Luxemburgo y Japon eran la excepcion.

Luxemburgo ya le habia dado su regalo a su hermano mayor, asi que tenia todo el dia libre para pasarla con Monaco en algun casino de la pequeña tierra de la mujer-ancina. Japon, bueno, la pasaria con Alemania o Italia, o con Grecia, o con Corea... o con alguna de esas personas que frecuenta el chico asiatico.

Pero esto no se trataba de terceros (Lux no era tercero, pero, como no estaba...) Se trataba de su hermano, aquel que la protegia y la cuidaba como si de un padre se tratase. A pesar de ser frio con todo el mundo, Belgica sabia que su hermano no era malo, era un ser calido que aparentaba ser frio y duro, pero era bueno, muy, muy en el fondo lo era.

-¡Si! ¡Hoy le hare a Ernest el mejor chocolate del mundo! –exclama la chica, alzando el puño al aire.-

Asi, puso manos a la obra... por tercera vez en esa mañana.

El primer ''experimento'' fue un fracaso, termino quemandose. El segundo intento salio bien, pero al probarlo, era, literalmente, vomito, eso fue culpa de Inglaterra, por haberla llamado justo en ese momento para vaya a saber que cosa. Y bueno, ahora venia el tercer intento, la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?

¡Isabelle, tu puedes!

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Suiza/Vash**

Y como habia prometido, ¡Hizo el mejor chocolate del mundo! Uno solamente para Liechtenstein, para su amada hermanita. Hasta lo habia probado (solo una puntita, para ver si su trabajo superaria a los anteriores) Su rostro se habia deformado en una sonrisa al notar la mejoria en su receta. Solamente hizo algunos retoques y le agrego alguna que otra cosa extra, era diferente porque era especial, eso pensaba él.

Tocaron el timbre.

Era Liechtenstein, obviamente. Vash se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y, obvio, encontro a Lilian, con esa tierna mirada suya, que destellaba inocencia y una calidez inhumana. Su sonrisa era el Sol personal de Suiza, era la unica persona en quien confiaba, la unica que le hacia sonreir en las mañanas, en las tardes y las noches, era su adorada hermana.

-Pasa, Lily, te tengo una sorpresa. –Dice, tan diferente a todos los dias, con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su hermana.-

-¿Huh? H-hai, nii-sama. –La rubia sigue a su hermano mayor, bastante extrañada por la actitud de su hermano mayor.-

Llegaron a la cocina, y Vash le dijo que se quedara en la puerta un minuto. Que iria a por la sorpresa. Lilian obedecio sin rechistar, aunque estaba temblando de la curiosidad.

De un momento a otro sale Vash de la cocina, con algo entre las manos, cubierto por una pequeña manta de color rosado. Liechtenstein se queda en su lugar, estatica, pensando un millon de posibilidades acerca de lo que sostenia su nii-sama.

-Feliz 14 de Febrero, Lily. –Vash quita con sutileza, pero rapidamente, la manta que cubria la sorpresa.-

La sonrisa de Lily al ver su sorpresa, no hizo nada mas que ir en aumento, de una manera tan tierna, sus ojos brillaban de la emocion, y un pequeño rubor se habia formado en sus pomulos, haciendola ver, aun, mas hermosa.

-Nii... nii-sama, no t-te hubieses moles-tado. –decia en un susurro, pero muy emocionada.-

-Siempre haces todo para verme feliz, era momento de que yo hiciese algo, ¿No? –Suiza mira a otro lado, medio avergonzado por lo que dijo, ya que era la verdad-

-Nii-sama, arigato. –Lilian sonríe, contagiando a Suiza.-

Lo que Vash le había hecho, no era nada más que un gran corazón de chocolate, de dos pisos de alto, con una gruesa capa de chocolate y motivos rosa alrededor de este. Pero, no era la sorpresa el hermoso chocolate relleno con crema de frambuesa y pequeños trozos de chocolate blanco lo que le había preparado el suizo. Era, una hermosa frase, que solo le dedicaría a su hermanita, le había escrito''**Ich liebe dich, hrtmsns**'' que en español, significa ''**Te quiero, hermana**''

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Belgica/Isabelle**

...

No lo podia creer. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y Holanda no tardaba en llegar, y... ¡Aun no habia terminado su chocolate! Ella era una adicta a este dulce, pero... ciertamente era la primera vez que lo hacia a mano. Asi que, estaba realmente deprimida. No tenia nada, su 14 de Febrero se habia arruinado.

-¡Bua! ¡Soy una tonta, tonta! –se quejaba, dandose golpes en la cabeza.-

Se sento en el piso, ya rendida. Ciertamente no lo podia creer, estaba... estaba totalmente desilucionada, abatida... derrotada...

-Soy, tan tonta... –volvio a decir, ahora en un susurro.-

-¿Pero que...? –

Isabelle miro a la puerta a un costado del lavavajilla, que era la puerta trasera de entrada. Alli estaba Ernest, todo confundido por el estado de la cocina (y de su hermana, claro).

-¿Vino el tonto de Antonio a querer cocinar alguna de sus porquerias, o que? –dijo, caminando entre los sacos de harina desperdiciados por el piso.- Y, ¿Te quiso cocinar a ti? –se agacho a la altura de Belgica, queriendola mirar a los ojos.-

La belga no lo miraba, solo esquivaba su mirada.

Holanda al darse cuenta de esto, toma a su hermana del menton, obligandola a que lo viese.

-Oye, Isa, ¿Que te pasa? –pregunta, con su tipica seriedad.-

-Pues... veras, yo, esto... –no sabia como decirlo, asi que se sonrojo un poco.- Yo, queria... hacerte un chocolate, por lo del 14 de Febrero, ya sabes, tu siempre me cuidas y, nunca te lo devuelvo bien, solo te grito y te digo que dejes de molestar un poco, que me dejes respirar mi aire. Asi que, en compensacion yo... –

No siguio excusandose, porque, Holanda le pego un golpe en la cabeza, y no uno livianito, sino uno bien duro.

-¡Oye! –le grito Belgica, sosteniéndose con ambas manos la cabeza.-

-Tonta, eso eres. –concluye, como si nada el holandes, poniendose de pie.- No necesitas hacerme nada, yo se que todo lo que dices no lo dices en serio. Asi que, ¡Levantate de una jodida vez y hagamos ese maldito postre! ¡Me muero de hambre! –

Esto ultimo lo dijo, dandole la espalda a su sorprendida hermana. Que solo atino a sonreir por la reaccion del mayor. Holanda si que sabia como hacerla sonreir, pese a las desgracias, era algun tipo de ritual que tenian entre ellos dos, desde siempre.

Y sabia, que el hambre de su hermano, se debia a que le habia ordenado, estrictamente, no comer hasta que se vieran en la tarde...

Holanda jamas cambia, nunca rompe sus promesas. Mas si estas estan relacionadas con ella.

-¿Cocinamos o no? –Dice Ernest, ya sin su gabardina y listo para cocinar.-

-¡Si! –Isabelle salta de la alegria, eso era mucho mejor que hacerlo sola, cocinar el regalo de su hermano, junto a este, se divertirian... y lograria que Holanda dejase de fumar aunque sea por media hora.-

* * *

Si Suiza, Holanda y Belgica me quedaron OoC' es culpa mia, lo admito xD.

Como dije arriba, este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, **Kurayami Megami**, alias **nee-chan** o **kura-nee** pero yo le digo **nee** porque la quiero xD. La conoci hace, mmm, ¿Tres años? Mas o menos, en un foro donde ambas eramos amantes de Akatsuki-Naruto. Recuerdo que el primer post de ella cuando la vi por primera vez era en un fanfic colectivo. Pero cuando hablamos nos hicimos amigas de inmediato *-* Ella fue mi gran musa para un fanfic que tenia de Akatsuki-Hebi-Konoha-Suna, que se llamaba ''Convivencia'' que fue la gran obra que me hizo conocer a mis actuales mejores amigas, que son ella, y Jigoku Yuki. Pero esto trata de mi nee, yo la veo como una idol, asi, bien fashion una mezcla entre Hungria, Polonia y Japon, asi, bien fujoshi (por Eli) fashion y cool (por, ¿Quien mas xD?) y otaku (por la madre patria otaku). Es una persona en la que te puedes apoyar bien y siempre tienes un tema de conversacion interesante, espero llevarme con ella de aca ah... diez o cinco años mas en el futuro xD y si es posible mas. La quiero con toda mi alma y es la mejor, y... ¡Que viva el Den/Nor! xD

No me salio tan emo como queria o_o en fin. Todos los review de esta historia iran dedicados a ella xP asi q le dicen feliz cumpleaños e.e que es mañana x3 bye bye~


End file.
